Four Brothers
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Just a family story of Kim Brothers: Kangin, Siwon, Donghae and Kyuhyun. Menyelidiki peristiwa kematian sang Eomma, harus membunuh banyak orang yang terikat dengan kematian sang Eomma, sampai kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari film 'Four Brothers'.


**Title:** **FOUR BROTHERS**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Cast :**

Kim Youngwoon

Kim Siwon

Kim Donghae

Kim Kyuhyun

Park Joongsoo

**Other Cast:**

Ahn Jaehyo **BLOCK-B**

Kim (Jung) Yunho **DB5K** _(hanya nama)_

Shim Changmin **DB5K**

**Genre : **Brothership & Angts

**Rated :** T+ to M

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning :**** JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**** Please don't bash the cast!**

**Note : **Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari film '**Four Brothers'. **Alur cerita sedikit sama, tapi ada perubahan dengan watak tokoh dan plot asli.

**Summary : **Just a family story of Kim Brothers: Kangin, Siwon, Donghae and Kyuhyun. Menyelidiki peristiwa kematian sang Eomma, harus membunuh banyak orang yang terikat dengan kematian sang Eomma, sampai kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari film '**Four Brothers'.**

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**FOUR BROTHERS**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING **

Di sebuah malam yang kelam, terlihat seorang yeoja tua yang tengah memasuki sebuah mini market di sebuah perumahan asri namun sepi di sebuah kota yang diberi nama Busan.

Terlihat kerutan yang kentara di wajah yeoja tua itu, namun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Rambut sebahunya yang mulai memutih bergoyang indah ditiup angin dingin yang masuk ketika ia membuka pintu mini market itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Teukie-imo" sapa Changmin, sang pemilik mini market.

Namja tinggi pencinta makanan ini memang sudah sangat dekat dengan Leeteuk, yeoja tua yang baru saja memasuki tokonya. Selain karena Changmin adalah sahabat dekat Kyuhyun –putra bungsunya-, ia juga adalah pelanggan tetap di mini market milik Changmin ini.

"Ah, annyeong Changminnie" balas Leeteuk ramah.

Yeoja tua yang berumur sekitar enam puluh tahunan itu beralih melihat-lihat barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di toko ini.

Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Changmin yang memohon ampun, diiringi dengan suara-suara namja yang terdengar seperti mengancam Changmin.

Leeteuk segera bersembunyi di balik etalase tinggi terdekat. Dan perlahan mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dapat ia lihat Changmin yang sedang berdiri ketakutan di depan kasirnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Juga dua orang namja berpakaian serba hitam dengan penutup kepala -hanya menyisakan penutup mata yang terbuka- sedang mengepung Changmin, dengan menodongkan pistol di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Cepat serahkan uangmu!" perintah salah seorang perampok itu.

Changmin dengan gugup mengambil semua uang dari kotak kasirnya, lalu menyerahkan pada dua perampok tanpa ada selembar uangpun yang tersisa.

"Ini! Ambil semuanya! Tolong pergi! Jangan bunuh aku! Aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian ke polisi" pinta Changmin ketakutan.

Namun...

_**Dor**_

"AKH!"

"Aa!"

Leeteuk menutup mulutnya. Ia merutuki mulutnya sendiri, mengapa ia berteriak tadi? Pasti para perampok itu menyadari ada orang lain di tempat ini!

Kedua perampok itu saling berpandangan. Lalu menyeringai sambil berjalan perlahan ke tempat Leeteuk.

'Bagaimana ini? Mereka akan membunuhku! Bagaimana ini?'

"Ah! Ada orang disini, kawan!" seru salah satu dari kedua perampok itu, berpura-pura baru mengetahui ada Leeteuk disana.

"Ne. Bagaimana kalau kita habisi saja?"

"Tentu. Kita akan menghabisinya."

Leeteuk yang mendengar percakapan itu menyiapkan dirinya.

'Jika aku akan mati saat ini, aku hanya berharap Kangin, Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun hidup dengan rukun'

_**DOR**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku turut berduka cita, anak-anak. Semoga Eomma kalian tenang diatas sana"

Ucapan bela sungkawa terdengar entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Kematian seorang Park Joongsoo –atau lebih sering dikenal dengan Park Leeteuk atau Kim Leeteuk- membuat semua orang ikut berduka. Istri dari Kim Yunho –yang telah meninggal lima tahun lalu- ini memang seorang sosialita yang cukup terkenal dikalangan masyarakat daerahnya.

Yunho dan Leeteuk yang tidak dianugerahi anak memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh Yunho.

Dua puluh tahun lalu suami istri ini mengadopsi empat orang namja. Yaitu Youngwoon yang berumur lima tahun, Siwon yang berumur empat tahun, Donghae yang juga berumur empat tahun –namun lebih muda enam bulan dari Siwon-, dan Kyuhyun yang berumur tiga tahun.

Mereka ber-enam hidup rukun. Yah, walaupun pertengkaran kecil sering terjadi antara ke-empat anak mereka. Terutama Siwon dan Donghae. Untuk itulah Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul untuk merantau.

Namun saat ini ke-empat Kim Brothers itu hadir di pemakaman Eomma mereka.

Pemakaman Kim Leeteuk berjalan dengan hikmat dan mengundang tangis dari semua orang yang menghadirinya.

Sosok lembut dan penyabar yang disayangi semua orang telah pergi.

Pergi selamanya dari dunia fana ini dan tak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kangin, Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di kediaman Ahn Jaehyo, pengacara pribadi Park Leeteuk.

Untuk apa seorang anak mendatangi kediaman pengacara orangtuanya disaat orangtuanya baru saja meninggal?

Demi harta warisan, tentu saja.

Apa ada tujuan lain, eoh?

Di zaman sekarang, seberapa baiknya manusia itu, tetap saja ada sifat 'mata duitan' bukan?

"Mungkin waktunya kurang tepat, karena Eomma kalian baru saja meninggal. Jika membicarakan warisan, maka-"

"Sudahlah. Lakukan saja!" perintah Kangin, memotong ucapan sang pengacara.

Jaehyo menghela nafas berat. Lalu pergi sebentar ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat dan berdesain mewah. Membawanya untuk empat orang yang bertamu kerumahnya sore-sore begini.

"Ini kotak warisan Eomma kalian" ucapnya sambil meletakkan kotak besar itu di atas meja kaca.

"Saya akan memberikan privasi. Jika butuh apa-apa, saya ada di kamar sebelah sana" jelas namja tua yang berumur hampir sama dengan Eomma para Kim brothers, sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk saat ini.

Sebagai yang tertua, Kangin merasa ia haruslah orang pertama yang membuka kotak pemberian sang Eomma itu.

Perlahan Kangin membuka kotak berwarna cokelat itu. Mengeluarkan satu persatu isinya setelah membaca tulisan yang tertera disana sebelumnya.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Akte kelahiran dan barang-barang aneh." jawab Kangin santai.

"Cho Kyuhyun" Kangin memberikan selembar kertas berisikan banyak tulisan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kim Youngwoon. Oh, itu aku." Kangin membaca akte kelahirannya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan melihat apa saja yang ada di kotak itu.

"Wah! Marga asliku 'Cho'. Keren sekali! Seperti marga artis favoritku." Kyuhyun berdecak kagum.

"Uang? Baiklah. Kita akan membaginya secara rata nanti dirumah." Ucap Kangin sembari memasukkan semua uang itu ke dompetnya.

"Hyung? Mana akte kelahiranku?" Donghae menatap, Kangin mencari penjelasan.

"Akteku juga, mana hyung?" begitu pula dengan Siwon.

"Molla. Tidak ada apapun lagi di kotak itu. Mungkin akte kalian hilang" Jelas Kangin asal.

"Yang aku tahu, marga kalian sebenarnya Lee dan Choi. Lee Donghae dan Choi Siwon. Appa yang memberitahuku." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit telah gelap. Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya, menandakan sore harus menghilang untuk berganti dengan malam. Malam yang sunyi senyap dan mencekam dirasakan oleh warga sebuah perumahan kecil di Busan. Terutama disebuah rumah yang tadi sangat ramai dikunjungi, namun kini terasa sunyi seakan tiada makhluk yang hidup di rumah besar itu. Yah, ditempat itulah Kangin, Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun menetap.

Kini mereka kembali tinggal berempat, karena Donghae memutuskan kembali dari perantauan dan mencari kerja di Busan. Namun hanya berempat, tanpa sang Appa dan Eomma.

"Kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat, Hae. Miris sekali melihat kau pulang saat Eomma pergi." Sindir Siwon pada Donghae saat mereka tengah menikmati makan malam mereka.

Donghae tidak membalas. Ia tetap melanjutkan makannya, seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Siwon.

Keheningan menyelimuti empat saudara Kim itu. Seakan dikomando, mereka berempat menatap kursi ruang makan –yang harusnya ditempati oleh sang Eomma- telah kosong.

Sedang sadar atau tidak, mereka berempat seakan melihat Leeteuk yang sedang makan dengan santainya disana.

'Eomma...'

"Kangin-ah. Jaga dongsaengdeulmu untuk Eomma dan Appa. Rawatlah mereka dengan baik. Eomma dan Appa mempercayaimu dan sangat menyayangimu, chagi"

"Siwonnie. Berhenti memusuhi Donghae! Sekarang hanya tinggal kau, hyungmu, dan dongsaengdeulmu yang tersisa. Patuhi Kangin! Sayangilah Donghae dan Kyuhyun! Eomma menyayangimu, chagi"

"Donghae-ya. Akhirnya kau kembali kesini setelah enam tahun merantau di Seoul. Bagaimana kabarmu? Eomma harap kau bukan lagi namja cengeng dan manja seperti saat kau kecil dulu. Berhentilah bertengkar dengan Siwonnie! Jagalah kedua hyung dan seorang dongsaengmu. Eomma sangat menyayangimu, chagi"

"Kyuhyunnie. Anak kesayangan Eomma. Eomma harap kau bisa tabah menjalani ini semua. Kyunnie bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi jangan suruh salah satu diantara hyungmu untuk menemanimu sampai tertidur lagi, ne! Tapi kalau kau takut, kau bisa pindah ke kamar Donghae. Tumbuhlah menjadi dewasa. Patuhi ketiga hyungmu dan jagalah dirimu sendiri. Eomma sangat menyayangimu, chagi."

Bulir bening mengalir di pipi keempat namja tampan itu. Mereka tidak mampu menahan sesak dihati mereka kini.

Berbeda dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang menangis tersedu secara terang-terangan, Kangin dan Siwon memilih menyembunyikan tangis mereka.

"Kita harus mencarinya" Kangin berdiri dari kursinya dengan tatapan dingin. Anak tertua keluarga Kim itu menatap satu-persatu dongsaengnya.

"Kita harus membunuh orang tak berperasaan yang telah membunuh Eomma." Serunya yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_Done~_

_TBC or DELETE?_

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**G**__**AMSAHAE**__** (_ _)* bow **__**90**__** ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. **_

_**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**_


End file.
